A New Start
by annafly111
Summary: A girl that surrvied an orphanage fire,gets adopted by  the Cullens.story is better than summary.Takes place two years after breaking dawn.rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

NOTE-sorry about the spelling ut I checked the document and it was cut across things so I wrote it again and checked new to this so I didn't bother to check!SORRY!:(now I just fixed it and checked it,if I experienced problems again ill contact them or try again l8r.

I sat at the edge of my bed, trying to write a new song.

"Just walking round and round thinkin it thr-"I was cut off by my boyfriend, Sean entering the room.

"That sounded like crap"he said with a chuckle.

"HEY!"I said sarcastically, throwing him my guitar.

He caught it perfectly. He sat next to be and began to play billianare.I sung along.

"visit where Katrina hit, dam sure do a lot more than what FEMA d-"I was cut off again, by the crackling of the inter com.

Before I tell you what happened, let me introduce myself, Annabeth.I live in the Seattle Adoption Center,AKA the one nobody am I here?My mom died exactly the minute I was born and my dad committed suicide. everyone blames it on me and quite frankly, I agree. Now, back to reality.

"SEAN!CLEAN THE ENTRENCE HALLS,SEAN!"the old but loud voice boomed.

"not fair"he said.

"LIFES not fair,Sean."I said,sighing.

He pecked me on the check and left.

About half an hour later,I heard a scream.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BE CAREFULL! FIRE NOW! "the voice yelled.

I tried to open the door,but it wouldent was a note reading,

Everytime I can Annabeth, anytime I can.

was going to kill of wanted sean,badly.I was going to be dead physicly while Sean would be mentally .i would have jumped for the window,but there weren't any in this fire spread to my room and then I fell unconsuous.

END PLESE REVZIEW OR ILL SZTOP I NEED TWO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note-im so surprised by my reviews that if I can by the end of night,ill post 2 chapters !:)oh and for some reason it skips paragrahps or note was from her enemy,elizebeth.:( ill try a diff software next time cause I checked it

I opened my eyes slowly but closed them back beacause there was a bright light in mmy eyes.

A velvety voice said –

"turn the light off Carlise. She is uncomfrable. Oh, and shes wondering where the hell she is."

"What happened?"I asked weakly.

The light turned off,and I opened my eyes.i was in a house,full of pale THE FUCK WAS I?

The blonde 20ish male turned to the younger 17ish and said

"I brought her here because she didn't' have a good chance of living. Now ,she has none. I ddont think her life should end now, but im not entirely sure that we should do it"he said,sofly.

" do what"I asked slowly,then I added "If it affects me,I sould make the decision."

The young boy nodded and the blonde man walked up to me.

"I'm Carlise. This is Edward,my a wife and a few more children,but they're,ummm un available right now. We can't completely tell you the change,that will end up in the change with no choice. You can go through a very painful prosses then live with us, but believe me when I say it will be the wost pain anyone has received in their lives. The reason you can die right now is because the fire damaged your lungs, liver and eye sight. After your liver will fail,the rest will follow suite. Im very sorry for you Annabeth." He explained.

Truthfully,im not that sad right was always a part of me that was dead. But I wanted and NEEDED to get revenge on Elizabeth, and I needed to pay Sean, wherever he was a visit. I had also always wanted a family. No pain would make me regret the choice I was making.

" Do the change,whatever it is. Now ."I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"are you sure?Annabeth,remember,this is an decision that will change who you are" Carlise warned.

edward looked worried ,scared and a thousand more things hid behind his eyes.

"Maybe I should explain it now?" Carlise asked.

"."I said.

I looked at my yellow. My liver was shuting down, injected some morphine into my hands while Edward chuckled at a thought.

"your chuckling while im getting needles stuck in my hands?"I asked with a laugh.

"It's just wired that you come into the family so quicly,you dont know our last ,its Cullen."he said.

"Yeah,well,Ive had ALOT of wicked gardians,and well you two seem different."I said.

"trust me,we are."he said.

"Edward you please go get the rest of our family?Alice will tell you when to go back."Carlise said.

Edward nodded,and headed out.

"Im numb."I said

"i know,I put in some extra you ready?"He asked.

No.

"Yes,I hope."I said.

He tenced,reched down to my neck and bit the pain hit me.I was on fire,but it was a hundred times worse than the was a california wildfire in one felt like a bullet was blasting through me as the fire raged.I began to pain got better, had been less than a day since it bassicly was still there,I could feel it but it was as if my body was controling it.I was stilled shocked,and dazed when i finnaly said somthing.

"Im better"I said.

Carlise had sat there all night,not blinking,not moving,not had to be a clue of the change,didnt it?

"Tell me whats happening ."

I could tell he was thinking off a way to tell me that wouldent have me ennd up calling the cops.

"well I would have to tell you sooner or now a newborn are not the type in story books thhat only prey on human blood thought most of us survive on animal ,Your new family is hunting as we told me of your memories as when your sleeping is a repeated cycle of all your memories,not going to dissapear soon,and its going to be ok."he said.

My eyes did not widen in shock,and i didnt faint.I was sorta expecting an answer like someone bites you and your one fire,no explanation takes you by a couple hours,the pain my family came home.


End file.
